


Propane sexmares

by Plum182



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Music RPF, Pendulum/Knife Party, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: Rob and Gareth has been friends for a while now they get drunk at bar while talking about EDM





	Propane sexmares

They have been recording new songs for Pendulum and Knife Party, their fans must have waited for some time now. They can't afford them to wait any longer.

"Hey Gareth wanna drink?" he texted to Gareth 

Rob was tired after doing a lot work on the studio and he knew perfect answer for that

"Usual place then? leggo bro" Gareth texted back

When they arrived to the bar there wasn't a lot of people there that's good for Rob he liked more lonely places so he can enjoy being with his friend more.

"I'll take whiskey"

"Same here"

they ordered to bartender and started to talk about their new record when their drinks arrived.

"This will be different than the others, EDM become pretty shitty lately we have to change that bro"

"Yeah yeah mate EDM has gone downhill lately"

As they talked more about the music scene they drank more and they started to see things as more lush.

That's when Rob took another look at Gareth and saw his friend as really hot guy. He had thick body and a cool tattoo. Urge to suddenly kiss to him came to him but he wasn't brave enough to actually do it so he just went to bathroom instead.

Rob washed his face and looked at mirror, that's when he realized Garret was right behind him. He grabbed Rob's ass and whispered to his ears 

"Do you think I haven't noticed your hard on bro? we have been friends for so long I know when you get horny, you probably desire my cock aren't you?" 

Rob felt ashamed but it was true, He looked at his pants and realized he must have been hard for some time now. Gareth pressed his half hard against Rob's ass over the clothes and kissed Rob's neck. This felt all too surreal for Rob he was getting impaled on the bathroom by his best friend.

Gareth didn't waste any time and dropped their pants enough for a quick fuck, he thrust his fingers inside of Rob's mouth and told him to lick it. Rob swirled his tongue around his fingertips and salived it all around. Gareth took his fingers back and thrusted one into now Rob's naked asshole, Rob felt the pain on his back he never got fucked before so he knew Gareth had a big thick cock he wasn't sure how its going to even fit inside him.

That's when Gareth added the second finger and now started to thrust his fingers back and forth, it took time for Rob to adjust his thick fingers but he relaxed himself and let Gareth do his job.

Third finger came in now Gareth was careful this time, he slowly thrusted back and forth allowing virgin hole of his friend to adjust his fingers.

After a while he decided it was okay and spitted his own cock and teased Rob's asshole. The sight was stunning from his view Rob his best friend's hole was right in front of his cock while Rob himself was trying his best to not make any noises. He looked at Rob's face over the mirror to check in if he was in pain while thrusting the tip.

A wild moan came out from Rob even though Gareth prepped him it still hurted to take something so big and thick to his hole, he grinded his teeth while the burn on his back got worse.

"Relax bro its only halfway in" Gareth whispered to his ear again as he put one of his hand on Rob's cock thinking the pleasure might take the pain away he played with Rob's cock while finally thrusting his cock into Rob balls deep. He looked below and saw Rob's hole completely took all of his big cock.

Rob immediately screamed and dropped his neck to Gareth who grabbed his right nipple with empty hand, Gareth wanted to pleasure Rob while he was adjusting to his big cock so he played with Rob's cock more and squeezed his nipples. 

After Rob gave him alright sign Gareth pushed him to the sink while his right hand was still on Rob's cock. He started to thrust into his bro slowly at first

"You are so tight Rob nobody has ever fucked you before?" 

"No you are my first bro" Rob answered back while giving quiet moans. Feeling his friend inside of him might be the best feeling in the world.

With each thrust Rob could hear Gareth's balls hitting to his ass loudly, he still didn't know how something so big could fit inside of him feeling Gareth's hands around the cock he felt to getting to his peak and came to the ground with loud moan.

He clenched his walls around Gareth's cock while cumming which made Gareth unleash his biggest load in his life inside of him. Rob felt each pulse of Gareth's unloading felt inside of him then Gareth kissed him while his cum and cock was still inside of him. 

After a while Gareth left Rob's hole and looked at the amazing sight of his cum leaking out of now wide open asshole of Rob to his thighs, he took a wet wipes from the bathroom quickly and cleaned his thighs before it would get into his clothes on his ankles. He wanted his cum to remain inside of him though. So he didn't clean the area around Rob's asshole.

After taking last look on Rob's hole he went back to bartender and ordered another drink.

They never talked about what happened that night but perhaps something like this will happen again or perhaps not.


End file.
